marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 55
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Living Pharaoh's servants Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * ** *** **** Underground caverns **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * X-Men Jet-car | StoryTitle2 = Where Angels Dare to Tread! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Sam Grainger | Letterer2_1 = Sam Grainger | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Having developed a taste for adventure and heroics, Warren Worthington III has relocated to New York City where he has taken up the costumed identity of the Avenging Angel. Armed with a specially made gas gun, Warren goes out on patrol and manages to prevent the Grady Gang from robbing a warehouse by knocking them out with his gas gun and calling the police. When the authorities arrive they find the Grady Gang all knocked out and the Avenging Angel's calling card, a halo painted on a nearby brick wall. However, news of Warren's exploits are discounted as a fabrication as the member of the gang who gave testimony is known to be a pathological liar. While at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, young Scott Summers and Bobby Drake are watching the news coverage on television. Bobby finds it fascinating, however Scott is less than convinced in the existence of a winged human. Summoned by Professor Xavier, he sends Scott and Bobby out to investigate as Cyclops and Iceman. The following night, the Avenging Angel is out on another patrol when he witnesses a robbery happening at the Atomic Institute. Attacking two crooks who are stealing a strange cylinder, Warren douses them with gas, however a stray bullet knocks Warren's gas gun out of his hand. Swooping down to recover his weapon and relinquish the cylinder from the crooks, Warren gets a whiff of his own gas mixture. Deciding to return the cylinder to the Atomic Institute the next day, Warren then returns to his apartment. He finds Cyclops and Iceman waiting for him, who reveal to the Avenging Angel that he is a mutant and would like him to join their group, the X-Men. Surprised to find the two other mutants there, Warren tells them that he operates as a loner and tells them that anyone attempting to push him around will get pushed back…and hard! This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Alma (Warren's landlady) * ** ** ** Antagonists: * The Grady Gang ** Big Albert * Unnamed hoodlums Other Characters: * ** Charlie Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** *** ** *** | Notes = | Trivia = * credits for Story 1: ** Stan Lee Meditates Over A Mutant Masterwork By: ** Roy Thomas, Writer ** Don Heck, Layout Man ** Werner Roth, Penciller ** Aided By: Vince Coletta, Inker ** Abetted By: Jean Izzo, Letterer * credits for Story 2: ** Another Time-Was Triumph By: ** Stan Lee, Editor ** Roy Thomas, Writer ** Werner Roth, Artist ** Inked And Lettered By Sam Grainger | Recommended = * This is the second in a three-part storyline that began and concludes . | Links = }}